


OutKast - The Love Below

by KuudereEva



Series: Random Rap/Hip Hop Artists [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF, OutKast (Band)
Genre: ATLiens, Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Band Fic, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay André 3000, Gay Big Boi, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Band, Praise Kink, Pre-Band, Public Hand Jobs, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Smutty, Stankonia, The Love Below, why did i do this, you can imagine any age ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: An OutKast Fanfiction that i wrote igAndré 3000 and Big Boi crash at a hotel for the night and end up together in the shower for an unknown reason. Continue with caution.I wrote this for a friend, if you're reading this friend, know that this is the cause of sleepless nights.
Relationships: André 3000/Big Boi, André Benjamin | André 3000/Antwon Patton | Big Boi
Series: Random Rap/Hip Hop Artists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045188
Kudos: 2





	OutKast - The Love Below

**Author's Note:**

> read these tags-- i'm going to hell for this  
> i hope that you enjoy! use the comments to say "what the fuck" if you feel a need to do so.

_The night was raw, in a deep cut of a Compton city lay a rather lush hotel, but unknown to the public two famous rappers had been staying there. Another thing that the public didn't know is that the two were André 3000 and Big Boi._

" _F-Fuck, Antwon...I-I..._ " André's just shaking, his whole body pulsating with arousal. He had began to shiver as well, but he didn't know if that was from the freezing water hitting his skin or from the touch of his secret lover's hand against his bare ass. " _André, keep calm..._ " Antwon, known as Big Boi to most is seemingly less nervous about what's going to happen; he's even found time to let a smile form on his face. God, he's so hot, more water poured on him, masquerading his thoughts, he's letting himself get carried away already. André's thick black frizz blocked his vision as it was pinned down by the water, but there was little to see, just more to feel. Antwon had just noticed how damn skinny he was, how nervous and how pure, it almost being a crime to take away this feeling. 

" _G-God, I really am, I am..._ " The smaller voice choked out the words " _F-Fuck, I'm bent, I know it. I really do--_ ". Even the thought of saying it made André shiver with regret, he couldn't help but get even more aroused from the prospect of fucking Antwon. Hell, he can't even tell why, he just...needs it... " _Oh I know...I've known..._ " Before he even had time to freak out, he moves closer and wipes the hair out of André's eyes. " _Well, there's no better way to say this but I am as well~_ ". After exchanging deep breaths, both of relief and heat, the two then both trade smirks. Being friends for a while could only do them so much good, right? "O-Oh...?" Neither of them have time to do anything before Antwon breaks the silence to kiss him, and fuck, fuck, fuck nothing had ever felt as wrong as this, but then again nothing felt as right as this...

As great as the moment was, alas it ended too soon for Dre's liking, but God knows he wouldn't have the courage to ask for another. The look in his eyes is similar to another, giving the same feel. However, Antwon must have been reading his mind because he repeated it, yet somehow deeper and more sincere which generated moans from both sides. Not bent, huh? Antwon has to resist the huge urge to crack up, and instead, he obliges him with another. This time, he went deeper and longer, and doesn’t hesitate with using his tongue. André finally let out the moan he'd been hiding, which caused Ant to tightly tangle his hands in his " _bandmate's_ " curls. Oh, fuck…He feels something nudging against his outer thigh; of course, there’s no doubt what it could be, but a smirk still crosses his face when he catches sight of Ant's boner. The sound of the water rushing down from the head is nothing compared to the pounding in his chest as he reaches one trembling hand to touch the head of his dick.

" _Ah...Ah...fuck!!_ " Through tightly grinded teeth, he mumbles and pulls harder on the other's hair. In complete swiftness, Ant reaches for André's lower body and runs his hand up the smaller's dick. " _Gahh!_ " Any regrets he might have had about his first time were wiped away, all he could feel was lust. All he could remember was the...the...' _moments_ ' that they had, all the times that they'd nearly kissed but were stopped by the public, all the times lead to him in a hotel shower _begging for Big Boi to fuck him? "Please...fuck me.._ " His whisper is faint, barely audible. He's still grinning, even menacingly as he takes a breath and mumbles something incoherent before taking the offer to enter him. " _Alright, don't move..._ " Their eyes are glued to each other, as the taller slowly probes inside him with just a finger. Immediately he moans out and trembles. " _Yeah, you like that? Huh?_ " His pace picks up. André couldn't respond, just nods and moans. " _You really think I didn't know you were...well gay?_ " Before André responds Ant pushes his tip against his hole. " _Now, just relax..._ "

" _Oh...fuck!!_ " André gasps for breath, of course the feeling was new but he hadn't expected it to hurt this much. But dear god the pain felt so good, the fact that Antwon was getting him off also helped that. " _Ssshhh...it's alright..._ " His smirk lights up the room as he nonchalantly starts to jack André off along with his thrusts. Both are soft at first, but gradually picked up. As much as he hated to admit it, he's visualized this moment so many times, especially while mastrubating himself. Well, at least he would be able to live out his fantasy. He just wanted this to last forever, enjoying the pleasure of being fucked so precisely and sincerely by somebody...somebody who he had been infatuated with for years. A familiar, but still truly foreign feeling in his crotch builds up incredibly fast, and the feeling that he's about to shoot his load spreads through his whole body. " _Fuck! I'm gonna..._ " Hell, he didn't even finish his sentence before he comes, the most intense orgasm in his life comes apon him and makes his slender thighs shiver. The memories and thoughts start to cloud up his head, causing him to slip just a bit. 

Antwon watched André collapse in his arms as he came, shortly pulling out and murmuring " _W-Wait...M-Move..._ " giving him no time to comply. With a low moan, he comes on André's face, shutting his eyes and assuming by the moans below that he had caught it. As soon as it came, it stopped again. Nothing but the sound of running water filled their ears as both of them caught their breaths. He's so pretty. His eyes are just the right shade of brown... Antwon couldn't believe how good he looked even from this close, every detail on his face was just...perfect. Was this just a one time thing or...? They just continue to stare into each other’s eyes for what seems like ages, before André finally cracks a smile. "A-Ahh..." His moans are still sincere, but his eyes jerk open. " _Uh-hhh we'd better be going to prepare for The Speakerboxx interview~_?" André blushes before nodding and getting to his feet. Before André steps out, he hears Antwon call him for the last time. " _D-Dre..._ " He stutters, softly so even the soap bubbles wouldn't hear them. 

" _H-Huh?_ " They both can't keep their hands off each other; they both know what's coming. Dre's hands slide down to his waist. " _André, fuck, I love you._ " The true feeling was almost stutterish, but both of them knew it was sincere. For the last time, André brushes the curls away from his eyes and stares into the other's. " _I-I love you too Ant. I really do_ "

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram @kuudereeva if you want to request something, check on fic updates, or just talk to me! :)  
> i hope u enjoyed !!


End file.
